It's His World
by MajesticNinjaRen
Summary: AU. The day that Fate decided to play a game of chance was the day that Ryoma realized just how cruel life could really be. Super Rookies Pairing
1. Chapter 1

**EDIT: 2011**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis! T.T**

**A/N:**

My first ever Prince of Tennis Fan Fiction! I am so excited to work on it! Of course; I have yet create an actual plot to this story. Well, I guess there is somewhat of a plot, but I am unsure of what I am going to write about in the future.

Anyways, the story called A Change in Beginning by HiKaRi-ChIbI inspired me to make this! ^0^

It is shounen ai too, but the pairing will be different from the one above.

I guess you can say it is somewhat AU-ish.

Normal Dialogue:

"Yo, Yo, Yo, Yo, Yo," the angry cats screeched at each other as they got into scratching position.

Thoughts: Italic

"_Yo yoi! I cannot …repeat cannot…lose this battle!" _The wise cat master of the east exclaimed inwardly.

English: Bold

"**Thou have yet the strength to bring thy head to the pave." **The wise cat master of the west declared.

Flashback: Bold and Italic

The cat master of the east took the chance shown and hopped into the air. While in the air, he straightened his back paw and disclosed his once concealed claws.  
>The cat master of the west's eyes widened in recognition of the move about to be performed.<br>"You remember don't you? This is the move you taught me…back then." The now aerial cat choked out.  
>Time seemed to freeze as each of the cat's minds became clouded with old memories.<br>'_**Chickachee, This move is forbidden. You must, I repeat, must never perform it unless the situation calls for it." The western cat stated. The eastern cat licked its paw and playfully exclaimed.**_  
>'<em><strong>Someday I will kill you with it. Nyahaha." The western cat's eyes widened slightly then started to lick its paw as well.<strong>_  
>'<em><strong>As long as you don't do it to anybody else." The eastern cat paused in its bath time and looked bewildered at his old friend.<strong>_  
>The aerial cat fell and plopped down onto its feet. "Ouch, stupid memory, made me fall out of the air. Ugh, I was having a cool moment too." It whined to itself.<p>

* * *

><p><span>It's His World: Prologue<span>

_**The young boy gasped for breath. **_

_**He couldn't see. **_

_**He couldn't hear.**_

_**He couldn't smell.**_

_**He could barely breathe.**_

_**Yet this feeling he had; it wasn't fear. It was strange and somewhat nostalgic. He knew this feeling. **_

_**He slowly closed his eyes and ignored the exasperated crowd hollering around him. He steadied his breath and collected his thoughts. **_

'_**This feeling...' He thought to himself. 'I know this feeling…This familiar feeling in my bones, this feeling coursing through my veins, but what is it? This feeling welling up inside me...'**_

"_**Tennis is fun…isn't it, Ryoma?"**_

_**His breathing hitched as an old memory started to cloud his mind. 'Tennis...is fun?' The thought echoed in his mind.**_

"_**Excuse me young man, but if you don't serve soon, you will be forced to forfeit." A voice stated breaking him out of his thoughts. **_

"_**Don't bother talking to him, he senses have been dulled." He heard the man across from him, beyond the net, snicker.**_

_**His eyes snapped open, unnoticed by the people around him. He thanked his hat for covering his eyes and a smirk started to fix itself on his face. **_

_**He could see, smell, hear, every sense he thought he lost returned. His lips twitched upward as a smile slowly began to form.**_

_**The weight he felt toppling down onto him had lifted itself. He understood what this feeling was now.**_

_**It wasn't fear.**_

_**It wasn't exhaustion.**_

_**The feeling was of him facing an obstacle so impossible for him to pass through. The feeling of his determination not declining but increasing; it was a feeling he thought he had lost. **_

_**He stared at the ground and muttered, "Tennis is fun."**_

_**The referee lifted his hat slightly and asked, "Excuse me?'**_

_**Ryoma swiftly lifted his head and faced the man across the court from him. He raised his racket and pointed it at his shocked opponent.**_

"_**Old man, Tennis is fun. Isn't it?" He smiled.**_

_**Then the world around him turned white, as he felt a surge of energy pass through him.**_

_**Little did the young man know that this would be the day that would change his life forever.**_

* * *

><p>I know what ya are thinking, this sounds similar to Yukimura and Echizen match at the end of the anime and manga, but I am warning ya that it's not the same match. Heheh like I said this is somewhat AU-ish! :3<p>

Anyways I am somewhat unsure of who the pair should be…  
>Anybody who reads this please tell what do you think? Should it be:<p>

EchizenxFuji

EchizenxKintaro

Or

EchizenxAtobi?

I can't decide so please help! Also please criticize the chapter since this is my first fan fiction for Prince of Tennis.  
>Thank you for reading this piece of poop of a chapter! Wow, long Author's notes. O_O<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**EDIT: 2011**

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis! If I did Sakuno would be the Tennis Team's perverted and idiotic pet hamster! :)

AtobexRyoma – 1 vote

FujixRyoma- 3 vote

KintaroxRyoma- 4 vote

Well I guess it's decided! The official pairing for this fan fiction will be Kintaro and Ryoma! ^_^

-Truthfully though it was a tie between Fuji and Kintaro but… I added my vote to the Super Rookies pairing! .

I hope you like this chapter! I put a lot of thought into it! The problem was the part where I typed it out. I actually rewrote this chapter four times before I finally gave up and went with this one. O-O  
>I still don't like it and I doubt you will too but I hope you get at least some enjoyment out of it! .<br>I didn't like it so much because there might have been too many events happening at one time… also I didn't know how to make it so I sort of went with the easiest way out. xP  
>Dialogue: Refer to Prologue<br>Warnings: Characters may be OOC- I apologize for it! I will be honest I haven't watched Prince of Tennis in forever! I read fan fictions of them a lot, but I haven't watched the anime in a while! D:  
>The only part of the anime I have seen recently is the National Tournament and that's where they sort of got all emotional in my opinion…Umm…Sorry? o.o<br>Now on with the story!

* * *

><p><span>It's His World: Our Little Samurai<span>

The world was hushed as the televisions, radios, computers, mobile devices, anything that would allow access to the historical event transpiring in front of them, were blasting from all houses, stores, companies, even schools. Everybody, even the busiest of eyes were focused on what was happening.

They were all focused on the same thing, The U.S. Open, one of the four grand slams.

Anybody and everybody knew what was happening. It was the match between the highest ranked tennis player in the world and Echizen Ryoma, the world's little samurai.

A young boy of only twelve who had done the impossible was about to conquer yet another feat.

'_**Raaa! The crown goes wild as our little samurai scores yet another point! Can he do it? Can he finalize this match without letting his opponent score one point? Can he once again do the impossible? I am positively shaking in my boots watching this young boy! How can someone so young be so amazing? I feel honored to be to the one broadcasting this match and I have feeling the people in the stands watching this historical event feel the same!**__' _

_ '__**Listen carefully all you billions of viewers out there! Engrave this match into your minds! For this will be the most memorable moment in sports history…It's finally Echizen match point!**__' _The announcer briefly paused.

'…_**IT'S IN! ECHIZEN HAS WON THE MATCH! HE IS OFFICIALLY THE NUMBER ONE TENNIS PLAYER IN THE WORLD!**__' _The announcer exclaimed broadcasting the incredible news throughout the world.

'_**I know I am not the only one who is thinking this when I say I am proud to be here watching this game with my own two eyes. This boy wonder has beaten the top ranked tennis player 6-0 without breaking a sweat. This is beyond belief…heh…but he wouldn't be the Prince of Tennis if he lost.'**_

'_**For all those viewers out there, I have a few more words to voice out to the world before this moment ends…' **_The announcer declared with tears sliding down his face.

'_**The one standing in front of us today, is a once in a lifetime soul. He is our little samurai. He is the Prince of Tennis, Ryoma Echizen.' **_ The announcer finished.

The once silent world busted out into cheers in celebration of their little samurai. People all over the world were showing their happiness towards the event in one way or another. Most were celebrating with parties; some were even having tennis matches of their own. Either way there was one thing that was the same for them all.

No one knew of the events that were about to transpire that would shock the world.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later in New York, New York a Press Conference was being held arranged by the Prince himself.<p>

The press from every news channel possible was all gathered in one place. They were all excited for the first real scoop since the end of the Grand Slam.

"Good Morning Japan! This is Takeda Ai speaking to you from New York, New York…" A news reporter exclaimed.

_**"Hello! As you can see, Bill, I am at the International Press Conference held by The Prince of Tennis himself..." **_Another proudly stated.

News Reporters from all over the world gathered around the building pushing and shoving to get the best seats; all of them knowing fully well that this was a chance of a life time to get an interview from the public shy samurai.

Silence filled the building as the object of the attention walked onto the stage. He bowed slightly and announced in a calm and collected voice, "**I'm taking a break from Tennis."**

Hell broke loose as each and every shocked reporter started to holler questions at the young prodigy.

Security came into the room and calmed the crowd down. After a few minutes the prince lifted his arm and nonchalantly pointed at a random reporter.

The reporter, taking this chance, hopped onto her feet and demanded, "**Echizen! Please tell us the reason for your sudden announcement!"**

The little samurai looked thoughtfully at the reporter and stated simply, "**My parents would like to go on a trip just the three of us."**

The reported looked somewhat surprised by the honest answer but soon smiled and sat back down.

Resuming her place another reporter stood up abruptly and asked, **"Prince! I know it's been a few weeks since the match, but can you please explain to us how you felt after winning?"**

Ryoma slightly smirked and pulled his hat down so it would cover his eyes and proclaimed, "**Hungry."**

With that he exited off the stage leaving reporters gaping at him for his simple answer; all too soon did they regain their composure and started to shout more questions at the now receding Prince.

* * *

><p>A few days later at an airport in New York, cameras were flashing as the Echizen family paced themselves to the correct plane.<p>

As they were almost through the door the little samurai abruptly turned around and gave the press a sly smile and said, "**Mada Mada Dane." **He turned around and the doors shut behind him as he quickened his pace to catch up with his family.

Reporters were screaming left and right at their cameramen.

"**Please tell me you got that!" **

"**Oy! Show me the clip we got to make sure it's usable!"**

"**Did you get that? It'd be a perfect front cover picture!"**

It soon started to quiet down as they watched the Prince's plane soar off into the distance.

A few minutes passed before suddenly a ruckus began to stir as groups of security and other airport workers scrambled around.

Noticing the tension in the air, it was only natural that the press started to snoop around. The airport was all too secretive leaving the press hanging with questions, but it was imminent…a leak of information about the crisis was given.

The Echizen Family's Plane was sending out emergency signals.

Calls were sent out from the news reporters to their headquarters alerting them of this frightening turn of events. News of the event was broadcasted on all channels. Be it night or day for the people around the world, it was all the same; their eyes were glued to screen waiting for further reports about the incident.

None came.

* * *

><p>The next day a plane crash was reported in. The media, firefighters, rescue teams, and others were all gathered at the site hoping for clues about the incident of their little samurai.<p>

All hope was soon lost.

When they got there all they could see was fire and scattered airplane parts.

Firefighters were on duty straight away trying to calm the sea of fire down. After it calmed slightly rescue teams were sent in instantly.

What they found would soon cause the whole world to go into mourning.

There lay was Rinko and Nanjiro Echizen lifeless and unmoving… and their little samurai nowhere to be found.

Days went by and Ryoma Echizen was reported missing. The whole world was in chaos. People were sending out search teams left and right for the lone boy and all trying but sadly all failing.

Weeks soon passed and then came months, and still no clues of where the Prince of Tennis had disappeared to. The world was in mourning on the morning that the main group in charge… officially announced the young boy dead…

* * *

><p><strong>Three months later on a train in Japan<strong>

Click. Clack. Those were the only sounds heard as the train soared to its destination. The people on the train were bowing their head as they listened to the documentary on the intercom.

'It's been three months since that incident….and although the world has officially announced him dead. We all still wish somewhere…no…know in our hearts that he is out there somewhere enjoying his new life and still venturing in the world of tennis.' The intercom finished and immediately after inane laughter could be heard throughout the train.

"Hahaha! Can you believe this? People are still mourning about that punk!" A loud teenager with long red slick down and slightly curled up at the end hair laughed. His friends immediately joined into the laughter.

"Haha! Sasabe! I bet you can beat that punk!" His friend exclaimed as he smacked his friend's back.

"Ouch! Watch where you hitting! I have tennis scar right there." The leader of the group smugly proclaimed. His friends started to compliment him about how awesome he was. All the while they ignored the hostile glares pointed at them from about every passenger on board, except, for a lone boy sitting by himself.

The boy with silver hair looked up at the noisy teenagers and pulled his black and grey leather beanie down covering part of his eyes. "Echizen Ryoma…Caa." He muttered to himself.

He lifted his hat slightly uncovering his unnatural sliver eyes and abruptly stood up.

'Next Stop xxxx Tennis Courts.' The intercom announced.

The boy walked towards the door slinging the tennis bag over his shoulder. As he was walking out he watched as the over confident teenager was teaching his friend's tennis grips.

He smirked and tripped the red haired boy causing him to drop his racket.

"Gomen…" The boy slightly muttered as he continued towards the door. The tripped teen looked up slightly confused at the boy but shrugged it off and proceeded to pick up his racket.

The boy now outside the door turned slightly and said, "Bingo."

The teen paused and looked up at the sliver haired boy.

"Holding the upper part of the racket and clasping it like your about to pick it up is the correct western grip." He smirked and continued walking leaving the teenagers gaping at his receding figure.

* * *

><p>I hope you know who the mysterious boy is because if you don't have even a clue then I fail as an author D:<p>

Also sorry if you don't like how I played out this chapter it will be more normal like next chapter.

Well I hope you liked it…


	3. Chapter 3

**EDIT: 2013**

A/N: You know, while I was writing this chapter, I kept going back to chapter two and reading over it. Dang, I was such a good writer. Where did my skills go?! ;A;

Aiyo~ I apologize if this chapter comes as a disappointment to anybody.

I had no clue what to do with it, since I forgot completely all that I had planned… Or, so I thought. My little 13 year old self was pretty smart. She had saved some pictures that gave her inspiration for this story and placed it on a jump drive- that same jump drive that I found a little while ago! Seriously, I was so much more intelligent when I was younger. Where did my brain disappear to? I'm jealous of myself now. Not only was I a better writer, but I was also more thoughtful. *sigh*

I hope it comes back once I manage to outgrow these teenage hormones that love to make everything more dramatic than they actually are. *double sigh*

Anyway~ please don't expect too much, and I hope you enjoy reading the chapter! :D

Warnings: OOC, (Haha, Ryoma may seem a little off in this. XD But, you have to realize. His parents died, and he was there to witness it all. Also, he disappeared for three months and nobody except me knows what happen to him :3)

**Chapter 3: And, Destiny Begins to Move**

"_Ryoma…" An ill, pale hand reached and placed its self gingerly on the silver unkempt hair. It weakly moved side to side, giving the hair a strained ruffle._

"_Yes, Gi-san?" A silky, smooth yet adolescent voice answered in reply. His small, calloused hands reached over and gently removed the hands from his hair, instead taking them into his own. He held them tightly but not enough to cause pain, only enough to give comfort. _

_Wavering eyes adorning an old and wrinkled face gazed into the young boy's unnatural silver eyes._

"_Don't forget…"_

Silver eyes snapped open briefly when a whistle sounded off near him. The source of the sound being a tennis game that was about to begin. The tennis court lied majestically across from the tree he was napping at. The pristine green of the court taunted him, pushing his nerves to the point of wanting to give in. Give in to the need to play.

The silver eyed boy sighed softly to himself, bringing his grey and black leather beanie down to cover part of his eyes.

"_Don't forget…"_

He pulled the beanie slight upward and leaned forward into a sitting position. His unnatural eyes gazed longingly at the court once more.

"As if I could..." He whispered softly to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>"Haa… Haa…"<strong>

An older lady, with a youthful aura practically bursting from her, ran and breathed audibly as she tried to reach the appointed area on time.

"_Ahh, I can't believe I'm running half an hour late…" _Her tuscan red hair tied tightly in a ponytail swayed back and forth elegantly behind her as she sped quickly through the station. Her destination was the north gateway, where the 'xxxx Tennis Courts' resided.

There was almost a visible pep in each step she took when she gradually came closer to the courts. The melodic sound of tennis balls bouncing back and forth filled her hearing sense.

Her coffee brown eyes glance each and every way, trying to take in as much as they could.

"It seems that I made it on time, most of the games are still in play." She proclaimed to herself. A proud smile began to grow on her lips.

"They may be novices, but there is potential in every one of these players."

She began to trek forward, enjoying the sights she saw.

"_Now, let's see if we can scout some people in." _Her eyes lit up with hope and determination.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile on the other side of the courts<strong>, the silver eyed boy observed each game with mild interest. His hands were itching to grab his favorite, red racket and challenge somebody. However, he knew he couldn't. As least not yet.

He moved his gaze from the amateur game in front of him and shuffled towards a Ponta machine. He dug his hands into his pockets, searching for the money he knew he had in there. With little to no luck, he grew slightly aggravated, although he didn't show it visibly.

He knew it was there. He had explicitly remembered placing it there after he woke up and got dressed. Unless…

He almost face palmed himself right there if not for the dire need of Ponta.

What could be worse than this? He couldn't play tennis, and he couldn't drink Ponta. What's next? Was he going to be forced to go to school again? God, he hoped not.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hahaha, I'm sorry if the last part was random. I just felt like giving a hint to what the next chapter might contain. x3

Also sorry for the shortness ._.


	4. Omg

A/N: Do not excuse me for what I have done. Scold me, dang it, scold me hard.

However.

If you feel particularly merciful and compassionate, I do have some reasons for my absence.

-A week after I was finally in the groove of writing and enjoying my love for anime and fanfiction, I was suddenly faced with issues dealing with my family. Family is one of my weakest points. If I'm not being over protective of them or on another spectrum, indifferent, I'm usually depressed _due_ to them. I hit a new low last year, and I lost interest in almost everything_. _I didn't want to write, I didn't want to watch anime, I didn't want to even socialize with real people. The only thing that managed to keep my interest and provide a nice escape for me was music- in specific, DB5K. In which, this leads me to my second reason of why I haven't updated in a year.

-Around January, the problems with my family began to simmer down a little, and with it, the lowest of my depression. Actually at this point, I had kind of an evolvement in my life. I just recently found my journal from earlier this year and read over some of the articles. It was really interesting reading them. You could literally read how much I had matured in a matter of months. But, that's not the point. With my depression lightening up, I found myself truly beginning to enjoy things again. One in particular was writing. However, I never did find myself falling back into my joy for anime. I still haven't. Not to say that I no longer like it though, I will always regard my period of pure love for anime as something I will never regret. I still like to look back on my favorite series (One Piece, KHR, and POT~) and watch a few episodes now and then. I did, though, find another love in my life, and that was writing fanfiction for kpop pairings, yes, that's right, kpop pairings. Before then, I would read them on occasion and maybe write a drabble or two but never serious writing. I believe it was due to those few months when DB5K was one of the few things that really brought a smile to my face and never caused me sadness. I grew a deep attachment. And, now, I'm a serious [lol, oh how I wish] off and on YunJae/ JaeMin fanfic writer. I actually forgot all about my stories that I had here; I even forgot that I had an account. It wasn't until a week ago when I was browsing through a YunJae recommendation list and came across an author who also wrote about the… Thrill Pair. And, that's when it occurred to me and a thought among many stood out, "Omigosh. What have I done?"

-Therefore, scold me for forgetting. Scold me, dang it. I can take it.

Thank you.

Just thank you.

I will once more try to continue this story, but I promise a lot of out of character characters along with it. I will try very hard not to though. I will research, re-watch episodes, read the manga, and read every wikia page possible. :'D

Once more, thank you, and I hope you enjoy whatever mess I end up creating for you. (I can't remember at all on what happened after the airplane crash or who the old man in the last chapter was T^T I'm going to have to do a lot of revising for this story :'D)


End file.
